Yucie
Yucie is the main female protagonist of the anime and manga series, Petite Princess Yucie. She is a common country girl attending the Princess Academy and is one of the five candidates to become the Platinum Princess. She is best friends with her steward, Cude and is the main love interest of Arc. ''Petite Princess Yucie'' Relationships Arc Arc is the Prince of the Human Releam and is Yucie's main love interest. In Yucie's childhood, she became lost in the woods when she went to find a beautiful flower to make her father and everyone happy, but did not known the name or the flower's appearance. Yucie soon found herself in danger when she was attacked by a wolf. However, Yucie was saved by a young boy and learned that he is the Prince of the Human Releam, recognising the royal crest on his sword. Shortly after, Yucie and the Prince properly introduced each other and after Yucie explained her goal to find the flower and the Prince offered to help her and they soon became successfully, finding it in a beautiful field of flowers. Since then, Yucie has greatly admired the Prince and one of the reasons she wishes to become an adult is so she can hopefully one day reunite with the Prince and properly thank him. Years later, Yucie finds herself unknownly reunited with the prince when she meets a young man named Arc at the local church when Yucie was working for a part time job. During a rainy night, Arc was exhausted and needed to find shelter to hide from the guards pursing him. Yucie took him inside and let him rest. Yucie stayed to watch over him, quickly finding herself attracted to him and properly meets him the next morning. However, Arc is rather rude to Yucie and quickly begins to tease her, calling her forehead and makes a habit about kissing her forehead as another way to tease her. Yucie is shocked by Arc's actions and becomes angry with him, but despite his actions and words, Yucie finds herself drawn to him and soon begins to develop romantic feelings for him. Yucie soon begins to learn slightly more about him, learning he is trying to find out information about the Eternal Tiara and accompanies him on a mission to speak with an ancient dragon to learn more the tiara. Upon their arrival and meeting, Arc learns that Yucie is one of the candidates to become a Platinum Princess and will gain the Tiara if she is chosen. However, Arc doesn't believe Yucie to be a suitable candidate and believes she is lying, listing all the qualities a Platinum Princess should be, but in the process deeply hurts Yucie's feelings, causing her runaway. However, Yucie and Arc soon find themselves attacked by a dog demon escaped from the Demon World. Arc saves Yucie from being attacked and they soon themselves being pursed by the demon. Arc orders Yucie to runaway while he fights off the demon, but in doing so, causes Yucie to notice great similarities between him and the Prince she met in her childhood. However, she still doesn't fully realize or make the connection that he and Arc and in fact one and the same person. Arc finds himself thrown by the demon dog and nearly falls off a cliff into a cavern, but is saved by Yucie. Arc wishes for Yucie to let him go, seeing she won't be able to hold him any longer. Yucie refuses to let go and Arc becomes impressed with Yucie's determination and bravery. However the bridge is destroyed causing both Yucie and Arc to fall into the cavern, but Arc holds on to Yucie and they are both saved. However, Arc is soon forced to leave while Yucie remains unconscious when the Royal guards are nearby, but gives a magical letter to her steward, Cude. Back at home and awakened, Yucie receives the letter from Arc, apologizing for his earlier behaviour towards her. He encourages and supports Yucie in her goal to become the Platnium Princess after witnessing her bravery, seeing she does indeed have the potential to become the Platinum Princess, but still teases her. Yucie is happy about the letter and wishes she could have had the opportunity to thank Arc for saving her life, but at the same time, she is still angry about him teasing her and refuses to admit her growing romantic feelings for him. Since Arc kissed her, Yucie hasn't been acting herself as she is unable to eat and isn't her normal excitable happy self and instead appears to still be deep in thought over the kiss between her and Arc. Everyone comes to notice the change in Yucie and become slightly worried about her, especially her father and Cube. Yucie in unsure what to make of the kiss and Arc's true feelings towards her, still believing he only sees her as a child and believes that he maybe teasing her as he has done in the past. Due to this, Yucie is unsure about what to make about her own feelings towards Arc and becomes somewhat conflicted about them. However, after meeting a mysterious girl, she helps Yucie to realize and accept her feelings that she is in love with Arc and to not worry, regardless if wether or not Arc returns her feelings, she should embrace the feeling of being of in love. Eventually after a long absence, Yucie and Arc are once again reunited when Arc returns to the kingdom, looking for information about Gunbard, unaware he is Yucie's father. Arc appears in disguise, seeking information about Gunbard and is lead by Elmina to Yucie, revealing she is Gunbard's daughter much to Arc's surprise. Arc's magic disguise is quickly exposed by Glenda and upon learning of Arc's return, Yucie's romantic feelings for him once again reemerge. During this time, memories of their past time together are all Yucie can think of, especially the kiss they shared together during their last meeting. Yucie wishes to confess her feelings for Arc, but can't bring herself to admit them and is upset when she loses an opportunity to confess when Arc leaves her home after meeting her father. However, Yucie changes her mind and goes after him, but in the process, Yucie finally discovers Arc's true identity as Prince Arrow, the prince of her home kingdom. Yucie is shocked upon the discovery and is saddened by their goodbye and regrets she wasn't able to confess. However, Yucie is encouraged by her friends to go after Arc and properly admit her true feelings. Gaining courage and confidence, Yucie runs after Arc and finally admits her feelings, asking Arc to wait for her. Yucie goes onto explain since he saved her as a child she has always wanted to thank the Prince, but under the circumstances of her curse, she wishes for him to wait for her to become the Platinum Princess and become a true adult so she may finally be able to properly express her romantic feelings for him. Arc promises to wait for Yucie and they once again say goodbye. Since then, Yucie is determined to become the Platinum Princess so she can be together with Arc. Gallery Promotional Yucie & Arc Promotional (3).jpg Yucie & Arc Promotional (2).jpg Yucie & Arc Promotional (1).jpg Anime Yucie & Arc E10.jpg Yucie & Arc First Kiss E10.png Yucie & Arc E6 (19).png Yucie & Arc E6 (18).png Yucie & Arc E6 (17).png Yucie & Arc E6 (16).png Yucie & Arc E6 (15).png Yucie & Arc E6 (14).png Yucie & Arc E6 (13).png Yucie & Arc E6 (12).png Yucie & Arc E6 (11).png Yucie & Arc E6 (10).png Yucie & Arc E6 (9).png Yucie & Arc E6 (8).png Yucie & Arc E6 (7).png Yucie & Arc E6 (6).png Yucie & Arc E6 (5).png Yucie & Arc E6 (4).png Yucie & Arc E6 (3).png Yucie & Arc E6 (2).png Yucie & Arc E6 (1).png Yucie & Arc E10 (25).png Yucie & Arc E10 (24).png Yucie & Arc E10 (23).png Yucie & Arc E10 (22).png Yucie & Arc E10 (21).png Yucie & Arc E10 (20).png Yucie & Arc E10 (19).png Yucie & Arc E10 (18).png Yucie & Arc E10 (17).png Yucie & Arc E10 (16).png Yucie & Arc E10 (15).png Yucie & Arc E10 (14).png Yucie & Arc Kiss E10 (1).png Yucie & Arc E10 (13).jpg Yucie & Arc E10 (12).png Yucie & Arc E10 (11).png Yucie & Arc E10 (10).png Yucie & Arc E10 (9).png Yucie & Arc E10 (8).png Yucie & Arc E10 (7).png Yucie & Arc E10 (6).png Yucie & Arc E10 (5).png Yucie & Arc Kiss E10.png Yucie & Arc E10 (4).png Yucie & Arc E10 (3).png Yucie & Arc E10 (2).png Yucie & Arc E10 (1).png Trivia *She is 17 years old, but is under a mysterious curse where she remains in the body of a 10 year old and learns throughout the course of the series that the other Platinum Princess candidates are under the same curse. *It's a running gag that Arc always kisses Yucie on her forehead. *Glenda, Elmina and Cocoloo witnessed Yucie and Arc's first kiss and take an extreme interest in their relationship and enjoy spying on them. *Yucie finds out Arc is Prince Arrow in the 16th episode. External Links *Yucie - Petite Princess Yucie Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Childhood Friend Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Princess